Lily's Second Life
by Gamer95
Summary: After her death, Lily Potter's soul somehow finds it's way into an artificial being. Now missing her memories, she goes by the alias of Scharlachrot, an insane and sadistic young woman. But she feels something missing in her life...And when she finds her way to the Dursley's yard, it all comes back to her... Now, Scharlachrot has her baby back.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter collapsed to the floor. She knew this was it for her...She just prayed for her Harry's safety...

Why she wasn't gone yet...was a miracle. The killing curse was an instant effect...

Lily had been settling down for the evening with her husband, James, when he had sensed the wards fail. He knew...that Voldemort was coming for them. He shot up.

"LILY! He's coming! Take Harry upstairs!"

She had run upstairs with her baby. James...James was dead... And Voldemort was coming for her next...

The babe in her arms sensed the tension, and was looking around in confusion as she rushed into his bedroom. Nowhere to run...nowhere to hide...she was cornered. Dozens of thoughts ran through her mind.

'How did he get the password?!'

She had no more time to think. Voldemort was in the room. And he looked triumphant. He laughed gleefully and twirled his wand. "Potter..." He said smugly.

She held the baby closer...

"Voldemort...please...don't...don't do this."

A hissing noise filled her ears, piercing her heart with fear.

"It'ssss too late for that..."

"NO!" Lily screamed out. She had to protect Harry! Without a moment's hesitation, she dropped down and covered him with her body as Voldemort cast his spell...

She was hit...and now she was here. Slowly dying...would Harry be okay...? he had to be...

he was much too precious..

'I love you...Harry...'

Her eyes slowly closed...

"...almost done?"

"Yes...She should be waking up any moment now..."

A pair of soul piercing red eyes slowly opened up.

A young redhead looked around her confinements. She saw she was in some sort of tube...Her eyes narrowed and she grinned maliciously.

She was awake...she wanted out. She scanned around and noticed the two people who had spoken, watching her.

"Hey..." She said with a grin. "Let me outta here. Now."

"All in good time, my dear... All in good time..."

5 years later...

Scharlachrot had been raised as a powerful warrior, surpassing even the greatest of soldiers. But her entire life, the insane redhead felt...something in her life was missing.

No matter how many people she cut down...no matter how much stronger she became...something in her was empty. Gnawing at her, demanding she find it and fill the void.

And it was making her very angry and frustrated. She was taking it out on anyone she could get her hands on. But that didn't make her feel any better either!

She huffed loudly as she stormed out of her home, practically on fire in her fury. She was going to punch someone...hard. Really really hard.

She stepped out into the cool fall air. She wrapped her cape around herself as she stormed down the streets of London, looking for someone to attack.

Little did she know, the void was soon to be filled...

Farther away, a young boy rushed around, putting dishes say and zipping to do his chores. If he didn't get them done...he was in trouble.

He had already been beaten last night, and his back and leg hurt horribly as a result. He didn't want another beating! They hurt so bad!

And when he hurt...it made chores harder to do...and then he got beaten more and more...

It was a torturous cycle of pain. Day in, and day out.

He sniffled. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so bad. But he wasn't allowed to do that either. He wished he could be happy... Every time he closed his eyes, he remembered red hair and snuggles. It made him happy...and sad...

One day...he wanted to find that red hair. And get hugged...yeah...that'd be great...

But for now...He had to go and do the yardwork...He hurt so bad...But he still limped for the door regardless. It had to get done...

He opened the door and stumbled out onto the lawn. Whenever he was out here...he conducted running away. Like...a lot.

But his uncle would find him. And then there would be more beatings. He didn't want more beatings... So he stayed...

As said before...eternal cycle of pain. Harry felt that everything he did ended in a beating. He wasn't good enough...ever.

He felt wet in his eyes. Sniffling, he wiped them. He couldn't cry... He had to do the chores...

Meanwhile...

Scharlachrot strolled, feeling ever so closer to something punch worthy. She was in Surrey, on a street called Privet. Yes...soon.

She hated the Privet Drive snobs. They were so prim and perfect and stuck up... She had seen them many times after she had left her previous 'employers', and she wanted to punch them so bad.

She was gonna start with the Walrus on number 4...yeah...he wouldn't be walking for a whi- was that a kid sitting on his lawn raking leaves and watering plants?

She frowned, for some reason finding herself unable to look away from the kid. Did she...want to punch him? No...She absolutely did not want that...But...why couldn't she take her eyes off him? What was this strange warmth? And she felt some kind of negative emotion...but she wasn't angry...

The kid looked so familiar...like an old relative...or a friend...but she didn't know him. She was so confused...

She frowned. Not thinking about it a second longer, she jumped into the yard.

The kid heard her coming, and whipped around. He gasped as she zoomed closer and he fell back, squealing.

Sharlachrot simply grinned. "Hello, little tiny child." She said in an eerie tone. "Come here." She made her way over to him.

Harry shook his head and started to crouch away in fear...before he remembered that everyone hated him, and wanted to hit him. And that was justified...so he stopped moving away and approached.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the lady moved her hand forward...

Scharlachrot narrowed her eyes as her hand made contact with the boy's head...and that's when it all came back...The times before her soul had been transferred to this new body.

All these new emotions...love?! Warmth..? Happiness...but overall, love. She remembered a man...a man she loved. James, his name was. She loved him...but then there was a new person. This boy!

Somehow she knew... This boy was her son.

Then she squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. The memories...They were returning at full force! It was making her head scream out in agony!

She clutched her head and crouched down, releasing Harry from her grasp. She shouted out a bit in pain...and then it all stopped.

Her eyes widened. While she WAS pissed off over that amount of pain...She found that anger quickly replaced with heartbreak as she looked at her child. She remembered holding such a happy little baby...But this boy...He looked...broken...

Them...the Dursley's...

Petunia...how could she have let that happen to him?! She started to laugh a laugh of anger. A sadistic sounding laugh.

It started out as a chuckle. Then it slowly got louder, to the point where practically the whole neighbourhood could hear her.

It terrified Harry, who started to crawl away from her. This weird lady was...well weird. It put cold heavy dread in his stomach.

"Wait...Come back..." She spoke softly, looking at him. The madness was gone, replaced with sadness and longing.

He froze and slowly turned around. She wasn't angry sounding anymore...she sounded nice...

Harry looked at her Red hair...red hair...red hair?

His eyes widened in recognition. Slowly, he toddled his way over. Scharlachrot was in front of him in seconds. She snatched him up and held him tightly against her bust. Harry looked up at her with his huge green eyes.

"M-Mama...?" He said in a soft, shaky tone. Scharlachrot closed her eyes and teared up.

"That's right..." She said before kissing his head. "Mama's back. And she is NEVER leaving you again..."

Harry gasped. Then, in proper fashion, he teared up. Then the tears fell, splaying across his face. He let out a wail, and Scharlachrot began to cry as well, uncharacteristically.

"It's okay..." She said softly, stroking his back. "I'm here now..."

"BOOOOOOY!"

The boy let out a strangled noise as the voice of his tormentor cried out at him. Scharlachrot looked up at the foot to see Vernon Dursley, breathing hard. His face was a sick purple...and he was very very fat.

Her eyes narrowed in recognition. "YOU." She growled furiously. "YOU did this to him..."

It was at that moment,

Vernon knew...

He f*cked up.

Scharlachrot set Harry aside, then dashed at Vernon, screaming.

Vernon yelped and tried to run, but his leg was caught by one of Scharlachrot's chains. He tripped and fell on his face. Then Scharlachrot flipped him over and pinned him down. She was grinning viciously.

"Tell me EVERYTHING you did to my baby, so I can pay you back tenfold." She purred.

"Y-Your baby?!" Vernon scoffed, before Scharlachrot punched him in the face.

"YES! It's me, Vernon. It's Lily." She growled. Vernon froze.

"No...You look nothing like her, how could you POSSIBLY be Lily?!"

"MAGIC." She replied through gritted teeth.

Vernon growled at the word. He tried to struggle, but Scharlachrot punched him again. And again. And again...

"TELL ME!" She screamed. "TELL ME EVERYTHING, DAMN YOU! I'M HIS MOTHER! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"WE BEAT HIM WITH F-FISTS!" He cried out. "SOMETIMES WE'D W-WHIP HIM, AND-" Soon, Vernon had told her everything. From burning him on the stove, forcing him to drink chemicals, even STABBING HIM IN THE SHOULDER... THEY HAD TORTURED HER DEFENSELESS BABY BOY!

Scharlachrot was just a stew of emotions. Anger, Hate, as well as Sadness and hopelessness. Anger and Hate at Vernon, but Sadness and Hopelessness to her poor poor child...

"...Die..." She breathed out.

"Wh-What...?" Vernon squeaked.

"I...said...DIIIIIIE!" Scharlachrot roared, primal fury taking over.

She unleashed every single combo imaginable upon him. Her screams mixed with his, and his body turned into a bloody mess. Right before Scharlachrot finished him off however...she remembered her baby was crying.

She slowly turned to look at him...and much to her shock, he was slowly toddling over to her. "M-Mama...Don't kill Uncle Vernon..." He squeaked out pitifully.

Scharlachrot bent over and lifted him up when he got close, not wanting him to waste his previous energy.

"But Harry, he hurt you!" She said protectively.

"I...I don't want him dead..." Harry insisted. "Please, mama...?"

Scharlachrot sighed and nodded, giving him another tender hug. If anyone who knew her saw her doing this...they would have to pick up their jaws off the floor.

"Okay..." She said softly. "I'll...let him live..."

Harry hugged her as best as he could, his small arms incapable of wrapping around her entirely. Scharlachrot could only cuddle him closer, while contemplating what to do.

'I have to get him out of here...But first...I need to see that sister of mine...'

She set Harry on her hip, then stalked towards the door...MENACINGLY. The door went down with a single kick. A shriek could be heard, allerting Scharlachrot to her presence.

"Petuniaaa..."

Feb 3[And vice versa for any humans that want to go to their world.]

She grinned as she looked around. "Where are you, my BELOVED sister?!" She said heatedly. "Come out now or it'll only be worse when I find you~!"

Harry shuffled in her arms.

"P-Please don't kill Aunt Petunia..." he whispered

"I won't. I'll just hurt her immensely." Scharlachrot assured him, rubbing his head lovingly.

Harry cooed at the feeling, laying his head on her bosom once again. Scharlachrot grinned and continued walking along, sniffing out Petunia, slowly but surely.

"Tuney, get out here." She said sternly. "I have a bone to pick with you."

There was a scuffling noise, and the clicking of a door. Scharlachrot turned around slowly, looking towards a closet that Petunia seemed to have been hiding in. The horse faced woman stepped out slowly, looking down at her feet.

Scharlachrot stomped over and grabbed her by the cuff of her shirt. "Hey, sis." She said, baring her teeth. "Thanks SO much for TAKING CARE of MY SON."

Petunia blinked. "Your son...? He's ...He's Lily's brat! You look nothing like Lily!"

Scharlachrot pulled her closer.

"You're my older, adoptive sibling. Every day you'd pick on me for who I hung out with. I don't know how I'm here Petunia...but I am. And you are In a lot of trouble..."

She grinned maliciously. "I'm going to enjoy beating you...I've always wanted to do it you know. I just never realized it until today."

Petunia visibly started struggling, attempting to escape the grasp. But Scharlachrot delivered a one handed punch into her face, shattering her nose and spraying blood everywhere. The woman crashed to the ground, and Sharlachrot began to step closer.

"You always were a total bitch." She hissed quietly before licking her lips. "I'm gonna make you beg for mercy!"

She kicked, HARD. Petunia screamed out.

"How does it feel to be completely helpless?!" she demanded

Another kick, harder this time.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ABUSED BY FAMILY?! HUH, YOU STUCK UP LITTLE BITCH?!" Scharlachrot was losing her temper completely.

Petunia couldn't even respond, she was in so much pain. After 5 minutes of straight kicking, Scharlachrot finally stopped. Petunia was a bleeding mess...

"I would kill you...But the child you abused and tortured doesn't want me to. Be grateful to him. He's the reason you get to live."

She spat on Petunia...then kicked her one more time, knocking the air from her lungs before walking out off the house, slowly. She felt...content. The void had been filled...she had her son.

She looked down at him. He was looking sadly at his ex-aunt. She gently grabbed his chin and had him face her.

"She is EVIL. Don't feel bad about it." she told him gently. Harry nodded at her...then the happy feeling of having his mother back returned, and he hugged her tight.

"Mama...I missed you..." He said with a whimper. "I wanted you back so bad...I thought you were gone, mama..."

Scharlachrot rubbed his back comfortingly and kissed his head.

"I'm back now though. And I'm never leaving. Ever." she promised.

He buried his face into her chest. "Mama..." He said softly. "My mama..."

Scharlachrot grinned.

"That's right...your mama."

It was a joyous reunion indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Scharlachrot hugged Harry like her life depended on it as she made her way back home. She couldn't stand the thought that he had been tortured while she was gone... It made her feel like a huge failure, as a mother. A failure like someone who had let down an entire nation. That's how awful she felt. She knew that she had to make up for it... She was going to catch up with her baby. She would spend time with him, play with him, take care of him...Finally, she could be there for him. And she intended to take advantage of this. She immediately hugged him tighter, and in response he giggled. "So...how about we eat when we get home?" She asked

He smiled brightly. "Really?" He asked. "I get to eat?" He sounded so sincere and so hopeful when he asked that...It broke her heart.

She nodded, smiling with a sadness that he didn't detect. "Of course we can eat when we get home. You can eat WHATEVER you want, I promise." He clapped his hands joyfully. Finally! Food! She laughed, and noticed her home was in sight. "What do you want to eat?" She asked, playfully.

"Oh...Um...It's okay...Whatever you have is fine..." Harry replied softly and shyly.

Scharlachrot grinned. "I'll make you something AMAZING." She promised. Harry's mouth watered...

Little did he know his mother was very bad at cooking. ABYSMALLY so in fact. But...he honestly just wanted to eat, more than anything in the world. He was shaky, cold, and extremely thin. Sometimes he felt so weak, he would black out for a few minutes. So eating sounded great. It didn't matter what he was eating. He would take it eagerly. And he was gonna get it from his mommy! Who was...alive? "M-Mommy...?

Scharlachrot tilted her head as she smiled at her son. "Yes, honey?" She replied tenderly, kissing his forehead.

"H-How are you here...? Aunt Petunia told me you died in a car crash...'

Scharlachrot realized that she had...a LOT of explaining to do. Too much to summarize... "Uh...when you're older, dear."

He looked down. "Okay...I'm glad you're not dead...I missed you..."

Scharlachrot adjusted him on her bosom and smiled. "I'm glad I'm not dead too." She kissed his nose. "Now let's get you fed." She said, stroking his cheek gently.

Harry cooed, and they entered Harry's new home, together, for the first time in years. Harry looked around in awe. After the organization that had created her new body had disbanded, Scharlachrot had fallen on hard times. However, with the help of her fellow creation, Weiss, she had managed to get a job as a waitress, eventually earning enough money to get her own home. It was small, but they called it Cozy. There was 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, a large kitchen, and a living room. She'd have to let Harry sleep with her... And wash times would have to be separated. Then again, sleeping with Harry was good. It would allow her to spend more time with her regained little boy. And she only had a few sets of clothes anyway. She didn't think she needed very many, in fact she usually just stuck with her standard outfit of her cape, bikini top, daisy dukes and boots. So maybe separating the laundry wasn't necesarry. "It's so pretty mama..." Harry spoke, looking around the front Hallway. Sharlachrot grinned.

"Thank you sweetie." She cooed, stroking his hair. "I do try." She entered the kitchen, setting her feet on the linoleum. Moving swiftly, she placed Harry on the Island and moved to the fridge. "Let's see..." Harry smiled after his mama. He looked around at the was pretty, with oak cabinets, a steel fridge...but it was kinda messy too. Papers were laying around here and there, the dishes weren't washed, and the counters needed dusting and general cleaning. Harry fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn't like messy things. It made him uncomfortable. He wanted it to be clean. He reached over and started organizing the papers, shifting them around. He wanted to slide off the counter...but it was so far down, and he didn't want to get hurt. So he stuck to cleaning the island. He was using a small cloth he found nearby. It wasn't clean, so he couldn't do too much. And that bothered him. Scharlachrot turned around, holding some leftover takeout, and blinked. "Harry? What're you doing?"

"It's all dirty...I want it to be clean..." Harry explained softly. He looked guilty, like he did something wrong. "I'm sorry...Should I stop?"

Scharlachrot approached, and gently gave him a hug. She could put to two and two together... "Did the Dursley's make you clean all their stuff?"

He nodded. "Uh-huh...But it's okay. I like things clean...Can I clean this up? Please?" He gave her puppy eyes.

Scharlachrot had to idea how to respond. He looked so hopeful...she couldn't take this away from him! "You can...but I have to help."

He smiled brightly. "Okay!" He said, overjoyed. He would have help! He didn't have to make things clean by himself anymore!

Sharlachrot grinned and patted his head. "There's a good boy." She cooed. "But first let's eat. You must be starving!" Harry held his stomach and nodded, eyeing the food with an almost dripping mouth. He was practically drooling at just the sight of the box. Scharlachrot grinned broadly and picked him up, carrying him into the living room. He was sitting on her lap to have his supper. Then she facepalmed. She had to warm it up first! So she reluctantly turned around and put the chicken in the microwave. Harry smelled at the air. The fragrance of the chicken...It was delicious... After it finally dinged, Scharlachrot grabbed the bucket out of there, and went back to the living room. She plopped down on the couch, grabbed a leg out of there, and held it out to Harry. "There. There's food." She said with a grin. Harry took it slowly and took his first bite. It made him smile. Scharlachrot snickered and put him on her lap. "you like that? Keep eating then. It tastes better as time goes on." She coaxed. He nodded and took another bite. In seconds, the entire chicken was gone. Scharlachrot smirked. "Well, seems someone was hungry." Harry nodded, his eyes giving off a pleading look. "More?" She asked, giggling.

"Yes please..." He said softly. His tummy growled again, confirming his need for more nourishment. She grabbed a wing out of the bucket, the handed it to Harry. The starving child dug right in, chewing at it with ferocity. Scharlachrot chewed at her own chicken wing, smirking at her son. Oh how happy she was to have him back... Eventually, Harry had finished his wing, and was holding his stomach. "T-That was good..."

"Full?" Scharlachrot asked. "Or are you still hungry?"

He nodded. Scharlachrot laughed, "Which is it, Full or Hungry?"

Harry giggled up at her, looking sheepish. "Y-Yes...full." He giggled.

Scharlachrot nodded. "Right. We'll have some more later." She placed the bucket on the table. Harry reached out gave his mother a tight hug. The redhead happily hugged him back. "Good boy..." She stroked his hair. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Can...Can we just stay like this...?"

She couldn't have been more eager to say yes. Immediately, she pulled him closer. "Okay then honey...anything for you." He smiled and snuggled in closer. She grinned. As she cuddled her son, she got to thinking... 'Who put him there and why? He was SUPPOSED to go to either Remus or Sirius!' It was a troubling thought... Where did Remus or Sirius go to not be there for him? And why? Well, one thing was for sure...Whoever decided to put him there was dead meat! Deader than a doornail. Deader than a pile of bones! She'd tear them limb from limb... And then she'd spit on the pieces! And feed them to a dog! And she would laugh! Oh how she would laugh! Her eyes lit aflame as she continued to grin madly. Harry looked up at her in confusion after a bit, and the woman reluctantly stopped. "Sorry. Mama gets like that sometimes." She said sheepishly.

Harry giggled, surprisingly enjoying his moms antics. He found it...kinda funny. "Y-Youre funny.." He laughed.

Scharlachrot blinked. "That's not the word most people would use." She admitted sheepishly.

Harry let out another giggle, "w-what do they say?"

"...when you're older dear." She patted his head. He nodded in understanding. He wasn't gonna argue with his mama. "Anything you'd like to do today sweetheart?" She asked him, tenderly kissing his head.

He snuggled closer. "Whatever you want is fine." He replied. Scharlachrot grinned, and stood up. "How about we go watch a movie?" She asked, her voice kind and happy for once.

He blinked. "Like those things on the telly...?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"Exactly." Harry had flashbacks to a time he had tried to look at the TV...Vernon had punched him in the eye. He had always wanted to watch it, and now he could! He almost cried again he was so happy! He loved his mama more every second! He immediately hugged her tightly, squealing happily. The mother happily have him a kiss on the head, and started to look through a shelf of movies. She frowned when she came to a realization. She didn't have any kids movies! Great...

Evil Dead? Definitely not. Resident Evi- no. Never. There wasn't anything REMOTELY kid friendly! She sighed. "...I guess we're watching cable." She said in resignation, sitting on the couch and turning the TV on.

She grabbed the remote and turned the TV to the kid friendliest channel she knew...she hated it. But Harry was pretty enraptured. She decided to grin and bear it. It made him happy. That was good enough for her. Harry looked at his mother happily, his eyes sparkling. "T-Thank you mama!"

She smiled and patted his head. "No problem." She said gently. "Glad you're happy." About a whole hour of TV Show watching later, Scharlachrot found herself irrevocably bored. The images on the TV were boring to her, but Harry was completely enraptured. She didn't want to stop him.. She patted his head. "Why don't I get us a snack?" She offered. Harry looked up at her, feeling a little less full...he decided he could eat. He grinned and nodded. "All right, I'll see what I have." Scharlachrot said with a nod. She got up, placed him down gently, then took her cape off and wrapped it around his tiny body. Harry felt the soft fabric against his frame, and he cooed. He wrapped his tiny fists around the edges, and pulled it tighter around his frame. He snuggled into the chair and enjoyed the cape. It smelled like his mama. It smelled like... A fireplace! Not like smoke, but...kind of a weird pleasant smell that reminded him of a Fireplace. He liked it! So he kept hugging it. Scharlachrot smirked as she entered the kitchen. Her son was so cute. She was glad she found him... She decided to make him a bowl of Ice Cream! Kid's LOVED Ice Cream...right? She could imagine a few times when she saw some kids running after an Ice Cream Truck. She looked into the fridge and sighed in relief when she saw ice cream. 'Good. I don't have to buy any.' It was vanilla flavored, and she wasn't sure how old is was...but after pulling it open, she decided it was probably okay. So she spooned out a bowl. She nodded and decided to have some herself. That would make watching those shows somewhat more tolerable. God she hated that channel... She went back into the room, two bowls of Ice cream in hand. "Harry! I got you Ice Cream!" She cooed. Harry looked at her with huge eyes. Dudley would always brag about how he would get ice cream and he got nothing. To actually have ice cream himself...

His tiny mouth opened and he stared at her in shock for a moment. "I-I get...Ice Cream?" He asked

"Oh yeah." Scharlachrot replied with a nod. "There'll be LOTS of surprises for you in the future, that's for sure." Harry started to think of all the surprises he'd get...would he get everything he ever wanted? To be treated like a normal person? Then he realized that he WAS being treated like a normal person... He should have expected this. This was his mama. She loved him and would never hate him, EVER. All he would ever get is hugs and kisses! Lots and lots of love...that would be amazing... He gave his mother a smile. She grinned back. "Someone's happy." She commented.

Harry gave her am even bigger smile. "T-That's because I get to be with you..."

Scharlachrot felt a pang in her chest. 'Gah! So cute!' She growled internally. 'TOO cute!' Instantly the mother held him even closer. She didn't want to do anything more than hold him! This warmth was...WAY too much... It actually made her chest hurt a little bit. But it was a good pain. If that made sense... She just focused on her darling child. She felt...so guilty. Guilty for dying...and for leaving him. Guilty for being unable to ensure that he would be safe. She felt like it was her fault he was abused. If she had just been there, it wouldn't have happened. He'd still be the happy cute baby that she had held back then... She felt extremely disappointed in herself. She wanted nothing more then to go back to that day and save him... And KILL Voldemort. Yeah...This wasn't her fault! It was HIS fault! She'd kick his ass! Beat him so weak and helpless, she'd let Harry finish him off! ...wait...how was Harry still alive...? She looked down at him with a frown. Then she noticed he had a scar. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt. She inspected it a bit closer. It was a dark colour, like it was still fresh. And yet it still felt like an old scar. She frowned. "Harry, do you know where you got that scar...?"

"Uncle Vernon said I got it in the car crash that killed you..." Lily knew how to put 2 and 2 together. Harry had...SOMEHOW beaten Voldemort and the scar was what he walked away with... But how? He had only been a baby! It was impossible! She would have to get back into the swing of magic...if it was possible. Could her body do it? She looked down at her new body's arms with a deep frown. She hoped she could do it...She missed magic, even if she did just get her memories back. It filled her with a weird, nostalgic feeling. Like...growing up then looking back on past events. Except her memories were crystal clear... What kind of wand did she have...? Did it even still exist? Would she find it if she looked? She doubted it...it would have to be way back at her old house. The place where it happened...

And how old was that place by now? Probably reduced to a run down old shack... Sad but true. She liked her new fighting style anyway. It was just...better. In a weird way. She liked crushing her enemies with her chains. She liked to punch someone and give them a black eye. She loved dominating her enemies using physical violence. Wands? What good was ranged combat? She scoffed and continued to pet her darling child. Soon, she'd be everything to him...and he was already everything to her.


End file.
